I don't wanna miss a thing
by Scaretto Le Fou
Summary: Palabras... recuerdos que inundan su corazón. Un relato de la noche más especial de su vida, el recuerdo vivo que jamás olvidará (SongFic Jerza basado en la canción 'I don't wanna miss a thing') Pasen y lean *3*


Hola a todo mundo *3*! bueno, este es un SongFic Jerza que hice hace algún tiempo atrás para un concurso. Lo releeí y dije ¿porqué no publicarlo? *w* ajajaja espero lo disfruten tanto como yo ecribiéndolo, aqui se ve especialmente los POV de Jellal

(debo aclarar que me quedó algo OCC .w.) ajaja bueno sin más, disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Jellal POV.**

Mientras estoy a su lado, el tiempo pasa increíblemente rápido. Se dice que lo agradable dura poco,pero siento que jamás tendré suficiente de que jamás podría hartarme.

Ese día...juro jamás podría olvidarlo. Algo que había deseado hace tanto, un deseo reprimido dentro de mí durante años,al fin había podido liberarlo, con ella...

_''I could stay awake...just to hear you breathing...Watch you smile while you are sleeping...While you are far away and dreaming,'_

**-Erza-** pronuncio, mientras acaricio su dócil cabello bello rostro mientras sueña está lleno de emociones, que mientras observo, trato de descifrar.

Me pregunto si ella también se habrá reprimido durante todo este tiempo de este sentimiento tan profundo, que pensé nunca sería capaz de sentir por otra persona.

...¿Esto era lo que llamaban ''_amo_r'' ?

_''I could spend my life in this sweet surrender...I could stay lost in this moment forever''_

Podría perderme en el aroma de su cuerpo...podría perderme en sus hombros, sus labios,su cuello, su fragilidad de mujer...Bien sabía de todas las miradas que ella podría atraer, pero simplemente parecía como si todo ello, y más...

Hubiera sido creado solo para enamorarme a mí.

_''Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...''_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing...''_

Lentamente entrecierro mis ojos mientras le observo soñar. No veo la necesidad de dormir...cuando puedo contemplarla así, tan bella, a mi lado, en este lecho de sábanas blancas, durmiendo tan plácidamente, en una hermosa noche de luna menguante reflejada en el ventanal de este solitario cuarto...

_...Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do...I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.''..._

**-¿Porqué fuí tan idiota?-** me pregunté, tocándome el cabello...quería suponer que esto estaba mal pero...no,no lo estaba. ¿Acaso...amarle es algo que en realidad esté mal? Suspiré. Sabía que estaba tratándo de engañarme a mi mismo, sabiendo que la amaba, pero negándolo. Siempre he sentido estos años, incluso desde que éramos unos niños. Siempre me esmeré en protegerla, en proteger esa sonrisa... hasta tomar consciencia, y enterarme de que yo había sido quién había roto esa alegría tan particular de ella, que hacía que...incluso cuando sabíamos que éramos esclavos de un interminable y oscuro proyecto, el rostro de los niños condenados a aquella tortura se iluminara.

Pensando en esto, decidí recostarme más a su lado...¿sueño? no, nada de eso, yo simplemente deseaba tener 'más de ella'.

_'...Lying close to you feeling your heart beating...And I wondering what you are dreaming...Wondering if it's me you are seeing''_

Lentamente comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos desnudos...teniendo esa particular obsesión por su rostro mientras dormía. Seguía preguntandome...''...¿ella estará pensando en mí?'' Daría lo que fuera por saber que era lo que ella sentía realmente. En este rato no habíamos tenido el tiempo de charlar. lo que 'sucedió' hace un par de horas fué lo más especial que me ha sucedido jamás. Pero esto es algo...que quisiera fuera serio. Toqué mi frente.

**-No...-** dije, riendo con ironía **-¿cómo ella podría perdonarme, después de todo lo que le hice?-**

Realmente.. no la merezco. Una mujer tan fuerte, magnífica y bella. La depresión que me agobió durante años había vuelto a mí...Esto hacía que me sintiera arrepentido de haberle conocido, quizás así ella hubiera tenido a alguien más, y...

¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo? ¿Cuando aprenderé a ser sincero con mis propios sentimientos?.

**-¿Jellal?-**

Sí...podría jurar que escuché su suave voz mientras me perdía en ese mar de pensamientos, y el cálido aire de aquél suspiro rozó mi cuello, haciéndome despertar, y temblar por segundos, para luego inclinar levemente mi rostro y encontrarme con la aún dormida mirada de Erza...que mantenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios color rosa. Ella...ella me estaba sonriendo, incluso en sueños.

**-Erza...-** pronuncié, mientras le miraba con duda, a pesar de que sabía que estaba aún soñando.

**-Yo...sólo quiero hacerte saber que...-**

eso fué lo que intenté decir, en vano; pues simplemente mis palabras no valieron nada. Sólo se detuvieron en el momento en el que ella, con delicados movimientos correspondió mi fiel abrazo que, sin darme cuenta, aún mantenía nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos bastante unidos, reconfortados el uno con el otro.

-**Jellal...-** pronuncia nuevamente la hermosa mujer denominada Titania, con un suave suspiro y una tierna sonrisa, que terminó por volverme loco internamente.

Eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer sobre mí, sólo con un mínimo gesto...una sonrisa, una mirada, podía hacerme sentir este conjunto de sentimientos inexplicables.

_''Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together...''_

**-Te amo-** pronuncié, sin ser capaz de reprimirlo por más tiempo, besando su frente y acariciándole con delicadeza, como si en cada roce quisiera sentir su piel con más profundidad, cada vez con más deseo.

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever...forever and ever''._

**-...Realmente...eres como yo-**

De la nada,escuché ese susurro que me devolvió a la realidad. Sí, esto era la realidad y me fascinaba, pero...

**-¿Erza?-** pregunté algo desconcertado al creer que ella seguía dormida, pero grande fué mi sorpresa al verle abrir lentamente sus ojos color marrón, que de pronto me observaron con suma atención, mientras una pequeña sonrisilla curvaba sus labios.

_''And I don't want to miss one smile...I don't want to miss one kiss...''_

**-Tampoco pudiste ser del todo sincero ¿no?-** interrogó con algo de curiosidad, pero con un toque de inusual dulzura. No supe que decir;Era cierto.

**-No...yo no...-** antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, mis mejillas habían sido invadidas por un intenso color carmesí, así como un nudo en mi garganta que me impidió seguir hablando con fluidez...sólo pude tartamudear en ese momento. Ella lo había descubierto.

**-Jaja...Jellal...-**

Mi verguenza era tan obvia que le hizo soltar una pequeña y sonora carcajada. 'Espera ¡n-no es divertido!' me dije, como si fuera un pequeño niño siendo ridiculizado.

Luego de ello sonreí. Esta era una de las pocas oportunidades que se debían aprovechar, para apreciarla sonriendo de esta manera...por mí.

_'I just want to be with you right here with you,Just like this...'_

**-Lo siento...-** me disculpé luego, fuera de la broma que esto pudiera provocar, sólo me limité a mirar hacia un lado, con una mirada que pudo ser seria, pero terminó volviéndose melancólica. Erza notó aquello, más no parecía extrañada, de pronto su rostro se había tornado indiferente, y eso logró impresionarme otra vez.

**-No tienes que disculparte...-** dijo, interrumpiendo todo lo que sucedía en mi mente, pero a cambio de ello, interrumpí sus palabras sin querer.

**-Tengo que hacerlo Erza...nunca fuí sincero conmigo, ni contigo. Pensé que ignorando lo que sentía iba a protegerte, pero realmente esto está jugándome en contra-**Pronuncié, aún con esa melancolía inminente en mí. Bien sabía que era notorio...

**-¿Protegerme?-** preguntó con un aire curioso, para que luego se volviera a posar una suave sonrisa en su boca. **-¿Protegerme de qué?-** preguntó con la curiosidad de una pequeña niña. Mis cejas se arquearon un poco.

**-Eh...¿ah?-** pregunté realmente confuso. ella ¿acaso no sabía a lo que me refería?

**-Lo piensas demasiado Jellal.-** ella tomó mi mano, apretándola con sumo cariño que hizo que abriera mis ojos de par en par.

**-Erza...no... no es eso, es que esto está mal...sólo quiero protegerte,incluso esa vez que te dije que...bueno, que tenía una prometida...-**

**-Era mentira-** bufó, con dulzura. ¿Hasta ella se había dado cuenta? ah...Meredy tenía razón; soy un asco mintiendo.

**-Si...así es, pero ¿no has pensado en todos los problemas que te llevarías si estuvieras conmigo? es por eso que decidí mentirte aquella vez... Yo, no es apropiado que una persona como yo...- **La observé, con algo de dolor **-...Se enamore de alguien que camina sobre la luz-**Expresé, bajando mi rostro.** -Soy un criminal, Erza...-**

**-Lo díficil es tentador...-**

_'I feel your heart so close to mine...'_

**-Además...tampoco hubiera podido seguir reprimiéndome-** confesó, con un hermoso rubor que golpeteó sus mejillas de porcelana.

**-Pero...-** seguía insistiendo, no quería pensar en el daño que podría sufrir, ya la he lastimado demasiado.

**-No hay amo Jellal-** confesó, bajando su cabeza

**-¡Y-Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA MÁS!-**Exclamó, al parecer había ahorrado bastante valor para decirlo, y luego gritarlo con tanta pasión... Eso fué una especie de cálido golpe en mi corazón,que sentía iba a explotar de la emoción.

**-Erza...**- sentí que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento. Mis ojos se volvieron aguados...'Jaja...que patético, todo un adulto, y aún llorando por esto' Pensé, tocando mi frente con una pequeña sonrisa. Noté que ella volvió a levantar su rostro, observándome con dulzura.

-**En vez de estar evitandolo...-** comenzó a hablar nuevamente **-¿...No desearías que lucharamos por esto?-**

Nuevamente mi razón se vió perdida. Esa...Esa era la clave de todo. Quizás yo no había sido lo suficientemente...inteligente como para pensar en ello, o quizás sólo tenía miedo. Era un cobarde; pero un cobarde perdidamente enamorado, que podría hacer cualquier cosa por quién tenía frente a sus ojos...Incluso vencer sus miedos, sus inseguridades, sus pensamientos más negativos...

**-Haría lo que fuera por ello-** le respondí con una suave sonrisa, sin querer las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos, al igual que los de ella. Debíamos ama, la amo_ ¿acaso importa algo más?_ mis pensamientos habían cambiado tan repentinamente...Jaja, Erza, sólo contempla todo el poder que tienes sobre mí.

**-Entonces no hay más que decir**- rió con suavidad, rodeándome con sus brazos.

_'...And just stay here in this moment for all of the rest of time...Yeah, yeah...YEAHH.'_

_I don't want to fall asleep,cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing...'_

_**Esa noche...juro jamás podré olvidarla.**_

* * *

¿que les pareció chicos? es mi primer songfic y omg, estuve bastante nerviosa ;O; jejeje bueno prontamente escribiré alguno que otro oneshots! -los ama-

¡Saludos y gracias por leer! ~


End file.
